


What do i say to you? (What do i do?)

by Slvia165



Series: Ghosting [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Childhood Friends, F/F, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Racism, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slvia165/pseuds/Slvia165
Summary: Sana y Tzuyu han sido mejores amigas podría decirse toda su vida, pero en el momento en el que una empieza a ignorar a la otra, las cosas se tuercen.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Series: Ghosting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055606
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	What do i say to you? (What do i do?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vanesa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanesa/gifts).



> Ghosting - TXT

“¿Qué haces ahí parada?” Una voz chillona la asustó “Perdón, no quería asustarte.”

  


“No pasa nada.”

  


“¿Qué haces ahí parada?” Preguntó la voz chillona de nuevo.

  


“Estoy mirando el río.”

  


“¿Por qué?”

  


“¿Por qué no?”

  


“Es más divertido verlo de cerca. ¿Por qué no bajas a la orilla?”

  


Frunció el ceño y miró mal a la voz chillona. “Podría resbalarme, caerme y hacerme daño. Además de mancharme la ropa y mi mamá me reñiría además de todo.”

  


“Hablas mucho.” Tildó la cabeza la voz chillona “¡La última en llegar a la orilla es un huevo podrido!”

  


“¡No soy ningún huevo podrido!”

  


Realmente no bajaba al río por dos razones. Una, la que le acababa de contar a la voz chillona y la segunda es porque le tiene miedo al agua. ¿Qué más da si el cauce del río no la hundiría siquiera hasta sus tobillos? Podría tropezarse, caerse de cara al agua y asustarse tanto que no podría ni levantarse.

Pero ella no era un huevo podrido, así que no pudo seguir pensando en todas las probabilidades que tenía de ahogarse en el diminuto río porque tenía que llegar primera a la orilla.

  


“¡Já! ¡Te dije que no era ningún huevo podrido!” Rió cuando llegaron a la orilla.

  


La voz chillona solo rió y se agachó justo al lado del río, observándolo.

  


“¿Sabías que hay cangrejos?”

  


“No hay cangrejos.”

  


“¡Claro que si los hay!” La voz chillona cuando gritaba, se volvía el doble de chillona.

  


Sopló y se acercó lentamente al cauce del río, manteniendo cierta distancia, solo por si acaso.

  


“No veo ningún cangrejo…”

  


“Yo si los veo.”

  


“¿Dónde?”

  


“¡Aquí!”

  


La voz chillona empezó a reír y darle pellizcos mientras ella intentaba sacársela de encima, pero al final desistió y acabó riendo y jugando con ella.

  


“¿Ves? Te dije que había cangrejos. Me llamo Sana.” Dijo estirando su manita.

  


“Yo me llamo Tzuyu.” Contestó, cogiéndole la mano.

  


“¡Tzuyu! ¡Cariño nos vamos ya-! ¿¡Qué te tengo dicho de jugar en el río!?”

Puede, y solo puede que terminaran cayéndose ambas al río (tampoco era tan profundo al final), y también puede que ambas se hayan llenado de barro. Pero su mamá no tenía por qué saberlo, ¿verdad?

  


***

  


Hacía dos años que Sana encontró a Tzuyu mirando el río desde lo alto de la colina (para ellas era una colina, realmente apenas eran un par de metros de bajada hasta el cauce), y ahora estaban ambas a punto de empezar su primer día de la escuela primaria.

Su dinámica era entretenida para cualquiera que no las conociera, incluso podrían llegar a creer que Sana es la protectora de Tzuyu, a pesar de ser ésta última un poco más alta. Sana siempre daba la cara por ambas, si alguien le decía algo malo a Tzuyu, debía acarrear con las consecuencias (no sería la primera vez que a un niño le aparecía misteriosamente slime en sus zapatos cuando éstos estaban en la estantería de la guardería).

Eso no quería decir que Sana fuera quien lo hacía todo, ni mucho menos, Sana tenía a Tzuyu en un pedestal. Tzuyu era inteligente, paciente y sabía cómo convencer a su madre para que ambas pudieran tener una fiesta de pijamas entre semana. Realmente Tzuyu era increíble, y en los ojos de Sana, Tzuyu era la mejor. Pero Tzuyu tiene un defecto, y es que no sabe hacer amigos.

  


“¡Vamos Tzuyu! ¡Tienes ya seis años y-!”

  


“Tú también tienes seis.”

  


“¡Y ya somos mayores!” Continuó hablando Sana ignorando la interrupción de Tzuyu “Hay veces en la vida que debemos tomar riesgos.”

  


“¿Qué significa eso?”

  


“No lo sé, lo escuché de una película que estaba viendo papá anoche.” Tzuyu murmuró un pequeño ‘oh’ y asintió suavemente “Hoy haremos muchísimos amigos, ¡montones!”

  


Tzuyu no estaba convencida, ni en lo más mínimo. Pero Sana tenía una gran sonrisa, ese tipo de sonrisa que solo aparece cuando cree que ha tenido la mejor idea del mundo para al final, ser un fiasco. Aun así, Tzuyu la siguió, porque Sana sonriendo es la mejor Sana.

No habían hecho falta ni dos horas cuando una niña de grandes dientes vino a molestarla.

  


“Eres muy alta.”

  


“Lo sé.”

  


“¿Cómo te llamas?”

  


“Tzuyu, ¿y tú?”

  


“Tu nombre es raro.” Dijo ignorando su pregunta.

  


“Lo sé.”

  


“No eres de aquí, ¿verdad?”

  


“No, nací en Taiwán pero-“

  


“¿Entonces porque no te vuelves?”

  


Entonces Tzuyu se calló. ¿Qué se suponía que debía contestar? Ella tampoco sabía porque no volvía hacia Taiwán, pero estaba bien aquí, ¿así que porque volver? Sin saber cómo ni cuándo, lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

  


“¡Eres una llorona!” Rió la niña de dientes grandes, señalándola con un dedo “¡Tzuyu es una llorona!”

Al momento toda la clase se estaba riendo, haciendo parar la lección de la profesora, la cual pedía silencio. Cuando todos se callaron, la niña se acercó a Tzuyu y le susurró al oído riendo.

  


“Eres una gigante que solo sabe llorar.”

  


La hora del patio la pasaron ambas en el baño, Tzuyu llorando y Sana intentando calmarla mientras intentaba sonsacarle qué o quién la había hecho llorar de esa manera.

  


Tzuyu nunca le contó nada.

  


***

  


Hacía cinco años que Sana encontró a Tzuyu mirando el río desde su piedra (era solo una piedra más junto al arroyo) la cual siempre era el punto de referencia cuando quedaban para ir al parque, y ahora estaban ambas a punto de empezar su primer día del último año de la escuela primaria.

Tzuyu estaba nerviosa, Sana lo estaba el doble.

Desde que entraron a la escuela primaria, Nayeon (la chica de dientes grandes), se encargaba de molestar a Tzuyu todos los días. Si un día alguna de las dos fallaba, Nayeon se encargaba de molestarla el doble el siguiente día. Sana no sabía porque Nayeon molestaba a Tzuyu y Tzuyu lo único que quería era que Nayeon dejara de molestarla.

Por su culpa, habían pasado varias veces por el despacho del director. Sana siempre decía lo que había ocurrido (no porque ella estuviera allí, ya que ambas iban a clases diferentes, sino porque era lo que le contaba Tzuyu), pero como Tzuyu nunca lo decía ella en voz alta, siempre daban por sentado que Sana mentía.

No fue hasta la vez en la que Nayeon empujó a Tzuyu, haciéndola caer al suelo y raspando sus manos y rodillas, que sus padres se presentaron en el despacho del director. Fue entonces cuando el mismo director les dijo que el padre de Nayeon era un miembro importante del consejo estudiantil, así que no podían hacer nada. Nayeon era intocable.

Nayeon tenía tres amigas (o sirvientes, como las llamaban Sana y Tzuyu) Jeongyeon, Momo y Jihyo. En realidad, le tenían lástima a Momo, muchas veces cuando pasaban por su mesa en la hora del almuerzo, podían escuchar a Nayeon haciendo una imitación muy mala de cómo se supone que suena el japonés, y Momo solo reía. Pero Sana veía más tarde cuando volvían a clase que las palabras de Nayeon la afectaban.

Ninguna de las dos lo entendía, incluso una vez intentaron hablar con Momo, diciéndole que si algún día quería ir con ellas, era bienvenida. Pero Momo siempre rechazaba sus ofertas e iba de vuelta con el trío coreano.

Tampoco entendían porque Jeongyeon y Jihyo eran amigas de Nayeon. Ambas eran muy buenas chicas, ambas en la clase de Sana, y ella podía ver que de veras eran buenas personas, pero por algún motivo seguían amistándose con Nayeon.

Este año, sin embargo, comenzó diferente.

  


“Bien chicos, necesito un poco de silencio.” Dijo la profesora dando un par de palmadas, callando a todos “Este curso tenemos a dos compañeras nuevas, quiero que seáis buenos con ellas, ¿de acuerdo? Chicas, presentaros a la clase.”

  


Eran dos chicas, ambas de pelo bastante oscuro y largo, pero una de ellas tenía la piel blanca como la leche y los ojos pequeños, mientras la otra era más bien morena y tenía los ojos grandes. Ambas eran muy diferentes, pero podías ver lo bien que congeniaban sin siquiera conocerlas.

  


“¡Hola! Mi nombre es Kim Dahyun, ¡encantada de conoceros!” Dijo con una gran sonrisa “Me gustan los chocolates, entonces si alguien quiere ser mi amiga, me encantaría que me regalasen chocolates.”

  


La clase se quedó en silencio haciendo carraspear a Dahyun, a la vez que le daba un tirón a la camiseta de la chica de grandes ojos.

  


“Hola, soy Son Chaeyoung. Me gusta dibujar, dibujo bien.”

  


Y sin un motivo concreto, Tzuyu quería que esas dos pequeñas niñas raras fueran amigas suyas.

  


***

  


Hacía nueve años que Sana encontró a Tzuyu mirando el río desde su escondite secreto (un año atrás, una gran tormenta pasó por la ciudad, causando grandes estragos. El parque quedó clausurado porque ya no era seguro), así que siempre que iban, tenían que saltar una gran verja, y ahora estaban ambas a punto de empezar su primer día del último año de la escuela media.

A pesar de cambiar de centro, nada había cambiado. Nayeon seguía siendo una molestia, siempre seguida de sus tres secuaces. Lo único que había cambiado era la unión de dos pequeños monstruos a sus aventuras.

Normalmente eran siempre solo Sana y Tzuyu (tal y como debía ser, según Sana), pero algunas veces Dahyun y Chaeyoung se unían a ellas, ya fuera a la hora de la comida o en sus aventuras fuera del colegio.

Sus vidas eran buenas, ambas tenían una amistad inquebrantable, unos padres que las querían muchísimo y sus notas tal vez no fueran las mejores de su clase, pero no eran malas ni mucho menos. Es entonces cuando todo va tan bien, que las cosas solo pueden ir a mal.

No había sido su intención, ni mucho menos, pero Tzuyu no podía evitarlo. Tenía 13 años y ningún conocimiento sobre cómo era el mundo, así que no pudo evitar sentirse rara y diferente. Lo había notado, de hecho, desde hacía ya casi un año, pero decidió no decirle nada a Sana porque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

Había una chica en su clase, Myoi Mina, la cual le había empezado a gustar nada más empezar el curso anterior. ¿Estaba mal que fuera una mujer y le gustaran las mujeres? Nunca había visto a ninguna chica con otra chica, así que simplemente lo dio por supuesto, ¿pero estaba mal?

Tzuyu decidió que al final del día, cuando fueran a su escondite junto al río, le contaría que es lo que ronda por su cabeza.

  


“¿Sana?”

  


“¿Mhm?”

  


“Tengo algo que decirte.”

  


Sana dio el último trago de su zumo y giró sobre sí misma, poniendo toda su atención en Tzuyu.

  


“Claro, dime.”

  


“¿Te acuerdas de Myoi Mina?”

  


“Es la chica de los lunares de tu clase, ¿Cierto?”

  


“Si, ella es.”

  


“¿Le pasa algo?”

  


Tzuyu empezó a jugar con sus dedos, gesto que hacía siempre que estaba nerviosa y Sana siempre se encargaba de calmarla cogiéndole las manos y entrelazando sus dedos.

  


“Creo que me gusta.”

  


“A mí también me gusta, es buena chica.”

  


“No Sana, me gusta, románticamente hablando.”

  


Fue entonces cuando Sana frunció el ceño y soltó sus manos, haciendo entrar en pánico a Tzuyu.

  


“¿Qué quieres decir con eso Tzuyu?” Preguntó seriamente.

  


“¿Está mal qué me guste una chica?”

  


“¡Por supuesto que si Tzuyu! ¿A caso nunca has escuchado a papá? Los homosexuales irán al infierno, no puede gustarte una chica siendo tu una chica, ¡va en contra de la naturaleza!”

  


“Yo… Vale, está bien, perdón por decírtelo. No volveré a hacerlo nunca más.”

  


“No Tzuyu, has hecho bien. Ahora que lo sé, puedo ayudarte a quitarte esas ideas estúpidas de la cabeza. No te preocupes, solo estás confundida, una vez mamá me dijo que le pasó lo mismo cuando tenía mi edad. Pero eso es lo que es, solamente confusión que viene con la edad. Tenemos trece años Tzuyu, no pasa nada por pensar esas cosas, está mal si de veras piensas que está bien.”

  


Y así como se lo dijo a Sana, nunca tuvo el valor de volver a decírselo a nadie más. Rápidamente todo el afecto que le tenía a Mina en _ese_ sentido, se sustituyó por miedo. Miedo por perder a Sana, miedo por defraudar a sus padres, miedo por ir al infierno… Miedo por ser alguien que no debería ser.

Era un día en el que una de las clases de Tzuyu había sido cancelada, así que aprovechó para ir a la biblioteca y estudiar para sus próximos exámenes. Pero en lugar de sacar los libros de su mochila, se quedó mirando uno de los ordenadores de uso público. Si realizaba una búsqueda desde ese ordenador nadie sabría que fue ella quien la hizo, ¿verdad?

Sin pensarlo una vez más, fue hasta el ordenador y empezó a buscar por Google _que hago si soy una chica y me gusta otra chica._ Al momento, miles de páginas salieron a su disposición, le dio clic a la primera opción sin querer indagar demasiado, resultando ser un foro público.

_Soy una chica y hoy me he dado cuenta de que me gusta una compañera de clase, me gusta de la misma manera en la que debería gustarme un chico y no puedo evitarlo. Mis padres quieren llevarme a la iglesia para que hable con el párroco pero tengo demasiado miedo. ¿Qué me está pasando?_

Realmente le asustaba la similitud de ese comentario respecto a su actual situación, con la diferencia de que Tzuyu no les había dicho nada a sus padres después de la horrible conversación que tuvo con Sana.

  


“¿Qué buscas?”

  


La voz venía desde la parte de atrás de su hombro izquierdo, asustándola al momento y entrando en pánico mientras intentaba cerrar lo antes posible la pestaña de su navegador.

  


“No es nada Chaeyoung, solo una cosa de clase.”

  


“No creo que _eso_ sea una cosa de clase.”

  


Cuando miró a Chaeyoung, ésta ya había podido leer la pantalla, haciendo suspirar a Tzuyu mientras evitaba que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, poniéndose de rodillas frente a Chaeyoung.

  


“Por favor no se lo digas a nadie, si lo descubrieran mis padres no sé qué es lo que haría. Por favor te lo ruego.”

  


“Hey, no hagas eso por favor, levántate.” Dijo teniéndole una mano, la cual Tzuyu acepto dudosa “¿Por qué debería decirle nada a nadie? Es tu decisión el momento en el que se lo quieras contar a quién tú quieras.”

  


Tzuyu la miró con los ojos y la boca abiertos.

  


“¿No te doy asco?”

  


“¿Asco? Sería hipócrita de mi parte cuando también me gustan las mujeres.” Dijo soltando una carcajada, a la vez que Tzuyu le tapaba la boca con sus dos manos.

  


“¡No digas eso!”

  


“¿Por qué?”

  


“Porque está mal.”

  


Chaeyoung frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor por si alguien estaba pendiente a su conversación.

  


“No está mal que te guste otra chica.”

  


“Si lo está, son solo cosas de la edad, se te pasará en un tiempo.”

  


“¿Igual que a ti? ¿Por eso estabas buscando por Google que hacer?” Tzuyu se quedó mirando a Chaeyoung a los ojos.

  


Ese día ambas se saltaron el resto de clases, Dahyun uniéndose a ellas cuando terminaron todas las clases.

  


_Sana <3 _

_Tzuyu?_

_Donde estás?_

_He preguntado a gente de tu clase y todos han dicho que no estabas_

_Donde te has metido?_

_Nayeon me acaba de decir que te vio salir hoy pronto con Chaeyoung_

_Es eso verdad?_

_Sabes que esa chica no es… normal_

_Contéstame por favor estoy preocupada_

_Tzuyu_

_Hey Sana_

_Estoy bien_

_Si estoy con Chaeyoung, pero no te preocupes, no me ha hecho nada_

_Sabes que no te puedes fiar de lo que diga Nayeon_

_Puedes ir tu sola a casa? Iré luego más tarde a nuestro lugar_

_Sana <3_

_Está bien…_

_Solamente me ha parecido que se había preocupado por ti Tzu_

_La gente puede cambiar_

_Tal vez está arrepentida_

_Tzuyu_

_Podemos dejar de hablar de ella?_

_Por favor_

_Sana <3_

_Claro_

_Perdón_

_Nos vemos en nuestro lugar entonces?_

_Tzuyu_

_Si_

_Nos vemos_

  


“Si yo fuera tú, ya la hubiera mandado directita a la mierda.” Dijo Dahyun cuando Tzuyu apagó la pantalla de su móvil.

  


“¡Dahyun! ¡No digas eso! Sana solo quiere lo mejor para mí.”

  


Dahyun y Chaeyoung se dirigieron una mirada y miraron a Tzuyu de nuevo.

  


“¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?” Preguntó Chaeyoung.

  


“¿Cómo que qué voy a hacer? Sana me debe estar esperando ya, el lugar no está muy lejos del colegio.”

  


“Tzuyu eres nuestra amiga, ¿lo sabes? Puedes contar con nosotras siempre que nos necesites.”

  


Miró a Dahyun con los ojos ligeramente abiertos y luego miró a Chaeyoung, la cual le dio un pequeño asentimiento junto a una sonrisa.

  


“Lo tendré en cuenta.”

  


***

  


Hacía doce años que Sana encontró a Tzuyu mirando el río desde el nuevo desguace (la gente tras el segundo año de ser dispuesta la verja, empezaron a usar el lugar como un basurero, ahora era un lugar más entretenido) al cual ya no iban tanto como cuando eran más pequeñas, pero seguía teniendo un lugar especial en sus corazones (por lo menos en el de Tzuyu) y ahora estaban ambas a punto de empezar su primer día del segundo año de escuela secundaria.

Habían cambiado muchas cosas entre ellas desde el día en el que Tzuyu le contó a Sana sobre tu pequeño crush con Mina (si, tras un tiempo se dio cuenta que era solo un mísero crush). Tiempo atrás, Sana solía ser muy afectiva con Tzuyu, ahora con suerte le chocaba los cinco. Otra de las cosas que cambiaron también, fue su manera de hablar sobre el _tema_. Cada vez que salía, Sana parecía estar más asqueada que la vez anterior, incluso dejó de ser amiga con Dahyun y Chaeyoung porque habían rumores sobre que ambas eran lesbianas y eran novias. (Si, Chaeyoung era lesbiana y Dahyun bisexual, no eran novias _no homo bro_.)

Ahora ya tenían 16 años y Tzuyu había investigado muchísimo desde que Chaeyoung la descubrió en la biblioteca. Tras indagar un poco más, se dio cuenta de lo que sentía era totalmente valido y que no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada malo, pero por desgracia en Corea del Sur todavía estaban algo atrasados en este tema.

Tzuyu era lesbiana, y muy orgullosa por cierto.

Actualmente, gracias al dúo de enanas (si le preguntáis, ella nunca dijo eso) ganó la confianza suficiente como para aceptarse a sí misma y tal vez, en un futuro, contárselo a sus padres. Hoy por hoy, lo que más le importa y preocupa a Tzuyu son sus estudios y ~~su~~ Sana.

Las cosas nunca son perfectas, y mediante iba pasando el tiempo y Tzuyu se iba descubriendo a sí misma, descubrió otra cosa de la que nunca quiso haber sido consciente.

A Tzuyu le gustaba Sana.

No, Tzuyu estaba _enamorada_ de Sana.

No iba a mentir, estar enamorada de Sana era lo mejor y lo peor que le había pasado en la vida. Sana era una chica atenta, cuidadosa, cariñosa, responsable, amable, inteligente, tenía un físico increíble… Pero había una falla en esa lógica. Sana era homofoba, o así había visto que se les llamaba a las personas que no aceptan la homosexualidad en internet. O también, según Chaeyoung y Dahyun _una homofoba de mierda la cual va a perder una persona maravillosa como no se dé cuenta de las cosas_.

Y esa era la cuestión, Tzuyu había ganado muchísima confianza referente a su sexualidad, pero había perdido toda la confianza hacía sí misma. Se sintió como si hubiera escogido en cierto punto sin darse cuenta y una vez tomada la decisión, fue imposible dar vuelta atrás.

Pero ahí se encontraba ella en ese momento, sentada en los pies de la cama de Sana, ambas mirando el montón de panfletos de diferentes universidades repartidos sobre el colchón.

  


“¿Qué te parece la general?” Preguntó Sana alzando el panfleto.

  


“No está mal, pero no tienen ningún programa sobre veterinaria.”

  


Sana chasqueó la lengua “Siguiente entonces.”

  


Se supone que a los diez y seis es cuando empiezas a plantearte realmente que es lo que vas a estudiar en la universidad y en cual vas a acudir. Esto sin dudas, era una simple cuestión para Sana y Tzuyu, siempre habían estado juntas y eso no iba a cambiar al ir a la universidad.

  


“¿Y si miramos universidades más lejanas? No me convence ninguna de estas.” Dijo Tzuyu pasándose las manos por la cara. Llevaban horas mirando panfletos y no habían avanzado en nada.

  


“¿Más lejanas? No quiero estar tan lejos de casa, ¿y si tenemos alguna emergencia? Tenemos que estar lo suficientemente cerca como para que papá y mamá puedan venir rápidamente.”

  


Tzuyu frunció el ceño y se quedó mirando a Sana, la cual le respondió la mirada muy confusa.

  


“¿Me lo estás diciendo de veras?”

  


“Obviamente.”

  


“Sana, no puedes estar dependiendo de tus padres durante toda tu vida. En cierto momento te independizarás, ¿sabes lo que quiere decir cierto?”

  


“Por supuesto que se lo que quiere decir, no soy estúpida. Pero no tiene nada de malo tener a mis padres cerca por si acaso, digo yo.”

  


“No estoy diciendo lo contrario, pero Sana, necesitas aprender a dejar de depender de tus padres.”

  


“Mejor sigamos viendo panfletos.”

  


Y así pasaban sus tardes, si no era estudiando, era mirando panfletos de diferentes universidades. A veces, cuando estaban ambas cansadas de mirar panfletos, iban hasta su lugar junto al río y simplemente se sentaban a mirar el paso del río.

Sana seguía sin aprobar su amistad con Chaeyoung y Dahyun, así que solo hablaba con ellas en clase o cuando estaba sola en su habitación. Quería entender a Sana, pero simplemente no lo lograba. ¿Qué tenía de malo que le gustaran las mujeres? Absolutamente nada, no es como si fuera acosando a cualquier mujer y obligándola a tener algo con ella, no, eso lo hacían los chicos de su instituto.

Para su desgracia, Tzuyu creció bien, la pubertad estaba haciendo bien su trabajo en ella. Lo que significaba que solía recibir cartas anónimas en su taquilla, en su pupitre… Incluso había algunos chicos que dejaban atrás la timidez y se dirigían a Tzuyu directamente. Obviamente, los rechazaba, pero siempre se preocupaba de hacerlo de una manera suave, haciéndoles ver que ellos no son el problema, sino que es ella quien a nivel personal, no quiere nada con ellos. La mayoría se lo tomaban bien, otros le decían cosas muy feas e hirientes, pero Tzuyu sabía que no era un insulto directamente hacía ella, sino hacia su rechazo. Para su desgracia, Tzuyu solo tenía ojos para alguien que nunca la vería.

No sabe que es lo que le picó, pero ese día se sentía muy confiada, así que reunió a sus padres en el salón de su casa. Hoy iba a ser el día, o todo o nada.

  


“Papá, mamá, tengo algo importante que deciros.”

  


“Claro pequeña, adelante.” Sonrió su padre.

  


“Soy lesbiana.”

  


El salón quedó en silencio, un silencio que estaba empezando a resultar ensordecedor. De repente su padre giró su cabeza para mirar a su madre, la cual al devolverle la mirada le asintió.

Bueno, tal vez este era su final e iba a estar castigada de por vida. La sorpresa se la llevó cuando ambos se levantaron y la envolvieron en un gran abrazo.

  


“Tzuyu cariño, ya lo sabíamos.” Dijo su madre suavemente tras darle un beso en la mejilla “Es Sana, ¿verdad?”

  


Simplemente no pudo evitarlo, asintió y al momento empezó a llorar, dejando caer las lágrimas que tenía guardadas durante todos sus enfrentamientos con su mejor amiga, con Sana.

Tzuyu y Sana tenían una tradición, todos los días sin falta, aunque se fueran a ver a los cinco minutos, se decían buenos días por mensaje. Si el día no empezaba así, Sana iba a estar como un alma en pena, rogando atención por doquier. El problema era que siempre era Tzuyu quien algún día se olvidaba, pero esta vez había sido Sana, cosa que la dejó realmente preocupada.

Nada más llegar al instituto le resultó imposible encontrarla debido a la cantidad de gente que había todavía en los pasillos, así que decidió ir a buscarla en el descanso.

La sorpresa se la llevó cuando al entrar en la cafetería, Sana estaba ya sentada junto a Nayeon y sus tres minions. Cuando Sana vio la expresión confundida de Tzuyu, simplemente la ignoró. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Sana estaba sentada junto al demonio? Siquiera eran sus palabras, eran las de Sana.

Así que sin saber que más hacer y estando todavía extremadamente confundida, se sentó junto a Chaeyoung y Dahyun, quienes al ver que Tzuyu estaba mirando hacia otro lado, siguieron su mirada y se dieron cuenta del percal.

No hace falta decir que las dos se encargaron de entretener el máximo posible a Tzuyu, por lo menos el tiempo del descanso.

  


_Tzuyu_

_Sana?_

_Estás bien?_

_He visto que estabas con Nayeon_

_Sana <3_

_Y a ti que te importa con quien esté?_

_No eres mi dueña, no puedes controlarme_

_Tzuyu_

_Que? No!_

_No me refería a eso_

_Sana <3_

_Lo que sea_

_Déjame en paz_

_Tzuyu_

_No sé qué te esté pasando, pero sigo siendo tu mejor amiga_

_Te quiero y solo quiero lo mejor para ti_

_Avísame en cuanto me necesites, vale?_

_Aunque si es de madrugada, no importa_

_Sana <3_

**_Leído a las 20:43_ **

  


***

  


Hacía catorce años que Sana encontró a Tzuyu mirando el río desde el lugar prohibido (Tzuyu lo nombró así tras la tercera semana sin noticias de Sana) y ahora estaban ambas a punto de empezar su primer día del último año de escuela secundaria.

Estaría mintiendo si decía que no dolía, porque dolía muchísimo.

Desde ese día, Sana se encargó de hacerle sentir su vacío aún sin hacer absolutamente nada. El problema era que la esencia de Sana estaba en todas partes, pero ella ya no estaba. Todas sus tradiciones murieron junto a su amistad el momento en el que Sana se quedó mirando como Nayeon le hacía una de sus jugarretas.

Pero Sana nunca salía de sus pensamientos. Parecía como que Sana la seguía en todos los lugares a los que iba, todos los lugares tenían un recuerdo que asociaba a Sana. Y ya no empecemos con su habitación, al cuarto mes tras el silencio de Sana, decidió pedirles a sus padres si podían ayudarla a reorganizar su habitación.

Lloró todas las noches durante meses, algunas veces terminaba desmayándose del agotamiento, otras veces su llanto era tan fuerte que sus padres venían a hacerle compañía el resto de la noche. Pero a pesar de eso, las peores noches era cuando se sentía vacía, las noches en las que simplemente estaba despierta boca arriba, sintiendo como se rompía poco a poco por dentro.

Dahyun y Chaeyoung fueron las mejores amigas que nunca pudo desear y estuvieron a su lado desde el principio, jurando que si Sana alguna vez volvía a dirigirle la palabra, tendría que pasar antes sobre ellas dos y Tzuyu siempre las tranquilizaba diciéndoles que eso no iba a pasar. Empezó a creerse sus propias palabras a los ocho meses de silencio.

No quería desistir, no quería tirar la toalla, Tzuyu estaba convencida de que Sana simplemente estaba pasando por un bache y necesitaba un cambio de aires, por eso se alejó de ella y empezó a juntarse con Nayeon. Chaeyoung la llamaba estúpida, Tzuyu le llamaba tener esperanza, y la esperanza nunca se pierde.

Hasta que no es la esperanza lo que pierdes, sino que es tu paciencia la que se agota, y tras el segundo año de silencio, Tzuyu tuvo más que suficiente. Se suponía que en menos de cinco meses iban a ir a la universidad, la cual por cierto, terminó escogiendo Sana aun teniendo un pésimo programa para veterinaria. Y si una cosa tenía clara Tzuyu, es que no pensaba permitir que su… ¿amistad? Con Sana, arruinara su futuro.

Intentó abordarla en incontables ocasiones, de veras, pero siempre ocurría algo que resultaba en la atención de Sana siendo dirigida hacia otra cosa que no fuera ella. Era frustrante, pero lo más frustrante de todo era sentir como su corazón se aceleraba al mínimo pensamiento que tenía de Sana. ¿A caso no lo entendía? Sana no quería nada con ella, no quería absolutamente nada que ver, siquiera quería ser ya su amiga, ¿Por qué no podía su corazón pillar la indirecta?

  


“Tengo la oportunidad perfecta para ti.” Dijo Dahyun nada más sentarse en su mesa, extendiéndole lo que parecía ser un panfleto.

  


“¿Qué es esto?”

  


“Léelo tú misma.”

  


Tzuyu miró a Chaeyoung, la cual estaba igual de confundida que ella, así que supuso que esto era puramente idea de Dahyun. Tenía que admitir que las ideas de Dahyun no solían ir bien, pero decidió confiar en ella esta vez y leer el panfleto.

  


_¡La fiesta del año! ¡Celebra el último año por todo lo alto!_

_  
_

“¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer yo con esto? Sabes que no voy a fiestas.”

  


“Me lo ha dado Mina, que se lo ha dado Jihyo, que se lo ha dado Nayeon. Lo que significa que Sana va a estar ahí.”

  


Así que ahí se encontraba, ella sola contra una fiesta totalmente fuera de control en lo que parecía ser la casa de Nayeon, o por lo menos una de sus casas. Ya solo el entrar en la casa fue toda una aventura, chicos por todas partes, ya fuera bebiendo o tomando cosas que definitivamente no deberían si no querían una adicción, pero finalmente pudo entrar.

El interior no era muy distinto a la parte delantera, cuerpos por todas partes bailando al ritmo de la música, música que por cierto estaba excesivamente alta y estaba segura de que una vez se fuera de allí, sería capaz de escuchar hasta el respirar de una mosca.

No pudo caminar siquiera dos pasos cuando una Mina muy animada empezó a agitar su mano desde la cocina, incitándola a ir, así que simplemente fue.

Debía admitir que Mina era una chica increíble, incluso después de haberle dicho sobre el pequeño crush que tuvo con ella (si, necesitaba sacarse eso del pecho) el cual hizo que ambas carcajearan por lo que parecieron horas, pero realmente fueron diez minutos.

¿Confiaba en Mina? Podría decirse que sí, pero cuando ésta le ofreció un vaso cuyo contenido no sabía que era, se sintió en la obligación de rechazarlo. Sus padres, a pesar de que ella nunca hubiera ido de fiesta, se encargaron de darle una larga charla sobre como tener precaución mientras te lo pasas bien a la vez. Una de las cosas que le remarcaron sobretodo, era nunca aceptar bebidas las cuales no haya visto como han sido realizadas o de desconocidos. Mina no era un desconocido, pero seguía sin saber que había en ese vaso.

  


“Mina, ¿has visto a Sana por aquí?” Mina la miró con una ceja levantada.

  


A estas alturas, era el cotilleo favorito del instituto. ¿Por qué Sana dejó de juntarse con Tzuyu? ¿Qué hizo Tzuyu para ganarse el desprecio de Sana? ¿Por qué solo Tzuyu parecía interesada en recuperar la amistad que un día tuvieron? Estas eran el tipo de preguntas que le hacían todos los días, y si era 100% sincera, quería pegarles un puñetazo cada vez que le preguntaban eso.

Pero afortunadamente, Tzuyu era una persona con paciencia y compostura, así que simplemente enviaba a la mierda a esta gente de la forma más amable posible, la traducción era que los mandaba a preguntarle a Nayeon, lo cual significaba exactamente lo mismo en sus ojos.

  


“Creo que la he visto ir a la planta de arriba justo antes de que entraras.”

  


“Muchas gracias Mina.”

  


“¿Estas segura de que no quieres uno?” Dijo extendiéndole un vaso.

  


“Estoy segura, gracias por la oferta de todas maneras.”

  


Realmente llegar hasta las escaleras estaba siendo toda una odisea, y tras un par de empujones un tanto agresivos, llegó a la planta de arriba. Nada más empezar a caminar por el pasillo, pudo ver una gran cantidad de puertas abiertas, las cuales prefería no ver lo que ocurría en su interior solo por los sonidos que emanaban del lugar.

No iba a mentir, temía encontrar a Sana en una situación así, pero la suerte estuvo de su parte cuando al final del pasillo y tras la última puerta abierta, estaba Sana tumbada en el suelo de la que parecía ser la habitación principal. Solo estaba ella mirando hacia el techo y extendiendo sus brazos hacia arriba, como si intentase alcanzar algo.

Esta noche iba a salir con las respuestas que necesitaba. Ya no le importaba recuperar su amistad con Sana, realmente lo único que necesitaba eran respuestas, después de eso al demonio con Sana. Así que simplemente cerró la puerta y le puso el pestillo.

  


“¿Tzuyu?”

  


La nombrada alzó la cabeza del pomo de la puerta y miró a Sana, la cual estaba ahora sentada en el suelo, apoyándose en sus codos.

  


“Hola Sana, tanto tiempo.”

  


“¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te ha dejado entrar?” Tzuyu casi rueda los ojos, bueno, no casi, lo hizo.

  


“Estoy aquí porque llevas dos años ignorando mi existencia. Dos malditos años. ¿Tienes alguna explicación? ¿O simplemente llegó un día en el que te cansaste de mí y ya no querías ser amiga mía?”

  


“Mi problema es que me gustaba demasiado ser tu amiga.”

  


“¿Y cuál es el problema?”

  


“No puedo ser amiga de una asquerosa lesbiana.”

  


Ahí estaba, la respuesta que tanto tiempo quería para su pregunta. _¿Por qué?_ Por lesbiana, única y exclusivamente por gustarle las mujeres.

  


“Y en lugar de venir y decirme que ya no quieres seguir siendo amiga mía, te haces amiga de la que me lleva haciendo bullying desde que tengo uso de memoria y decides que su opinión es más importante que la mía. Además que si te cuento algo no me vas a creer, la vas a creer a ella.” Suspiró intentando recuperar la compostura “Mi problema es que te fuiste sin decir nada, ¿tan difícil era terminar nuestra amistad en lugar de dejarme en vela durante años?”

  


Sana simplemente la miraba sin decir nada, podía notar a leguas que iba bebida, pero no lo suficiente como para no ser capaz de tener esa conversación en ese instante.

  


“En un momento desapareciste, me dejaste sola Sana. ¿Te haces una idea de lo vacía que me sentía? Éramos buenas amigas, éramos mejores amigas, ¿en qué momento decidiste simplemente ignorar las notificaciones de los mensajes que te mandaba a diario? ¿Tan difícil era pedirme que te dejara en paz si eso era lo que querías?”

  


Definitivamente la falta de respuesta de parte de Sana era lo que la estaba matando por dentro, ¿qué más daba ya si se ponía a llorar?

  


“¿Sabes lo doloroso que era ver cómo te ponías en línea y siquiera te molestabas en dejar mis mensajes en leído? No tienes ni idea de todo lo que me has hecho pasar, de todo lo que me has hecho sentir. ¿Cómo se supone que tengo que pasar los próximos años en la universidad contigo sabiendo que no te importo? Las cosas no funcionan así.”

  


Vio como Sana se levantaba poco a poco, su primer instinto fue ir a ayudarla, pero ese ya no era su papel, Sana no quería que lo fuera.

  


“Sigo aquí, pero has hecho que me pierda. Me siento como un fantasma, deambulando sola todo el tiempo. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es tener que ir a casa y mentirles a mis padres sobre que hemos hecho juntas? No me acostumbro a estar sola, Sana. ¿Lo peor de todo? Ahora ya sé que no obtener respuesta es también una respuesta. ¿Qué debo decirte? ¿Qué hago?”

  


“Me das asco ahora, me diste asco el primer momento que me dijiste que te gustaba esa chica de tres al cuarto y me vas a seguir dando asco porque la gente como tú no es capaz de recapacitar, viviréis en pecado toda la vida y al morir os podriréis en el infierno como los seres inmundos que sois.”

  


Tzuyu suspiró y miró a Sana a los ojos. Podía ver lo destrozada que estaba, o tal vez solo era un espejo de como ella se sentía, o tal vez ambas.

  


“Me gustas Sana, me llevas gustando años. No, mentira, estoy enamorada de ti desde hace años. ¿Cómo te hace sentir eso?”

  


Sana se acercó.

  


“Me repugnas.”

  


Tzuyu la miró una última vez a los ojos, dejando caer las últimas lágrimas que derramaría por ella.

  


“No voy a seguir así, no voy a continuar esta situación, me he tomado la libertad de buscar otra universidad. Adiós Sana, ojalá abras los ojos de una vez.”

  


Y sin esperar respuesta, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Dicen que cada vez que cierras una puerta, das oportunidad a abrir otra, y Tzuyu solo acaba de empezar su camino.

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW ESO HA SIDO TREMENDO. Me ha llevado 10 horas escribir esto. 10 malditas horas del tirón, desde las ocho de la tarde hasta las seis de la mañana, pero no me arrepiento de nada. Seguirme en Twitter @PA165_ besitos


End file.
